The Frozen Turntable
by TheStationmaster
Summary: When the turntable brakes at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines must find other places to sleep.
**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "The Frozen Turntable" from Season 17, with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

It was the end of another day on the Island of Sodor. All the engines had worked hard all day, despite it being snowy and icey.

When the engines arrived back at Tidmouth Sheds, they discovered that the turntable had been frozen, It wouldn't turn!  
Sir Topham Hatt was standing on the platform.

"The turntable has jammed because of the snow and ice" he boomed. "Only one engine will be able to stay here tonight. The rest of you will have to sleep elsewhere."

"Can I sleep here tonight sir?" asked Gordon. "Express engines need to get their rest."

"I shall sleep here tonight" boasted James, "because snow and ice aren't kind to my lovely red paint."

"I'll leave it up to you to decide" said Sir Topham Hatt as he walked away.

"I think Percy should sleep here tonight" suggested Thomas. "He has to pull the mail cars."

"That would be nice" said Percy, "but where will you all sleep?"  
"Don't worry" said Edward, "we'll find other places to sleep."

The other engines agreed to this plan, and they all puffed away.

First, they stopped at the Search and Rescue Center.

"Where are you all heading this time of night?" asked Flynn.

"The turntable has frozen at Tidmouth Sheds!" explained Thomas. "We're looking for a place to stay."

"We have two empty sheds here" said Flynn.

"I'm not sleeping there!" snapped Gordon. "It's way too noisy here!"

James and Emily however, decided to sleep at the Search and Rescue Center.

So Thomas and the rest of the engines set off to find another place to sleep.

Next, they stopped at the Steam-Works.

"Hello my friends!" said Victor. "What brings you here?"  
"We need a place to sleep" explained Thomas.

"We have two empty sheds here" said Victor.

"I'm not sleeping here!" snapped Gordon. "This place always makes me think of breaking down!"

"Well." said Victor, "you could try Whiff's Waste Dump."

"I'm not sleeping there! It's way too smelly there!"

Henry and Edward decided to sleep at the Steam-Works.

Thomas and Gordon kept looking for a place to sleep.

They soon arrived at the Diesel-Works.

"What brings you two here?" asked Norman.

"The turntable has broken at Tidmouth Sheds." explained Thomas. "We need a place to sleep.

"There's a shed here if you need it."

"I'm not sleeping at the Diesel-Works!" snapped Gordon. "It's too oily and smelly."

Thomas decided to sleep at the Diesel-Works, leaving Gordon on his own.

Gordon raced along Sodor, looking for a place for sleep.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of a place to sleep.'

Just then, an idea flew into his funnel.

"The turntable is sure to be fixed by now!"

So Gordon raced back to Tidmouth Sheds.

But when he arrived back at Tidmouth Sheds, he discovered the turntable was still frozen.

Gordon wanted a place to sleep, so he went into the shed.

When Percy arrived back, he was surprised to see Gordon.

"Can I have this shed?" asked Percy.

"There's an empty shed at Whiff's Waste Dump." said Gordon.

Percy was cross, and set off for the Waste Dump.

Gordon was about to fall asleep, when the workmen began working again.

Next morning, the turntable was still broken.

Gordon was ready to go, when the workmen stopped him.

Now he was stuck in the shed, until the turntable was fixed.

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"Why are you still here Gordon?" he asked. "The Express is waiting, and you are causing confusion and delay."

"I'm sorry sir. I needed a place to sleep, and there wasn't a place that was comfortable for me to sleep."

Sir Topham Hatt was cross.

"As a punishment for causing confusion and delay, you will not pull the Express today. James will pull the Express, and you will pull the mail cars tonight! That way, you can be really useful!"

Gordon was cross as well.

"The tables have turned Gordon. I hope you can be be really useful pulling the mail cars!"

Gordon went off, crosser than ever.


End file.
